


Étendoir d'Umeshu

by Louisana



Series: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 100 mots, Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: 1 : Quand Otabek égare son caleçon, Yuuri se doute de quelque chose...2 : Viktor veut faire la tournée des bars pour goûter les alcools japonais, et entraîne Yuuri avec lui !





	Étendoir d'Umeshu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont au studio MAPPA et à Sayo Yamamoto. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici deux petits drabbles de cent mots chacun, écrits lors de l'atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName. Le principe est que l'on te donne un mot, et tu as sept minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots en t'inspirant de celui-ci. C'est un défi très sympa à relever, et je me suis bien amusé :) !
> 
> Enjoy !

** Étendoir **

« - Yurio ? Pourquoi j'ai du linge qui ne t'appartient pas ? »

Surpris, Yuri se retourna vers le japonais debout devant l'étendoir, puis rougit fortement en voyant ce qu'il avait en main.

« - Ça te regarde pas ! Cracha-t-il en arrachant le caleçon des mains de Yuuri, furieux. Et arrête de faire mon linge !

\- Pour que ta chambre soit un dépotoir ? Pas question. Eh Victor, dit Yuuri en se tournant vers son amant, je crois bien que Yurio a conclu avec Otabek !

\- Great ! Répondit le russe en levant le pouce. Notre chaton devient grand. Surtout, n'oubliez pas de vous protéger tous les deux !

\- MÊLEZ-VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES ! »

* * *

**Umeshu**

Ce soir-là, Viktor avait décidé de goûter tous les alcools japonais, et avait entraîné Yuuri avec lui. Celui-ci n'était même pas étonné par l'idée. Il n'aimait pas faire dans les clichés, mais il fallait bien avouer que le russe avait une sacrée descente.

Ainsi, ils allèrent dans plusieurs bars, Yuuri essayant de ne pas trop gémir en pensant à l'entraînement du lendemain.

Ils burent beaucoup d'alcools différents, dont le célèbre saké, mais aussi des eaux-de-vie et des whiskies japonais. Le préféré de Viktor fut l'umeshu.

Surtout quand il put goûter son goût sucré à même les lèvres de Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> L'Umeshu est un vin japonais de prune :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
